There is an increasing use of multi-fiber optical cables and connectors. Ribbon cables have been widely used, since they offer a convenient means of matching the sequence of optical fibers at each end of the optical cable. However, there is a trend towards the more flexible geometry of round cables, in which case having single optical fibers within the optical cable is more convenient. This gives rise to a requirement to sequence the optical fibers at each end of the optical cable. Traditionally, colour-coding of the fibers is employed, but this still leaves the possibility of error and when there are large numbers of fibers it can be difficult to specify a correspondingly large number of different, recognizable colors.